One touch, one word
by Eralda
Summary: Sakura has been having a mysterious relationship. Rated M for adult content SEX so if you like hot stuff this is the thing. Yamato and Sakura paring


-1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of theses characters, if I did I would be living the high life.

Rated M for sexual content and some curse words.

Sakura has been having a mysterious relationship. Rated M for adult content

**One touch, one look, one word.**

**By eralda **

Sakura couldn't walk through the ANBU anymore without feeling some spark of emotion when she saw him. She knew that he had no clue who his mystery lover was. She had been with him intimately several times and he just kept getting better, he seemed to develop a sense as to where and how to please her, and she liked that, more than she would ever admit to herself.

The night had been long and she had pulled a double, and to top it all off Tsunade had been riding her about signing paperwork that she had been told wouldn't be included in her file. She was walking from the forensics lab to the break room, when she spotted him. Standing just outside of the lab, flirting with some random lab tech, like he always did.

Now was her chance, she grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a dark closet. His response caught her off guard, he pressed his lips against hers, and they began like it was second nature, touching and kissing like they would stop breathing if they parted for more than a minute.

It felt like a hour had passed when they both inhaled the musty closet air in unison.

His hands wrapped around her waist and her hands were placed on his back, as they grinded against each other with an obsession that could only be ceased by death it's self. She fought back screams and moans of pleasure as he pushed harder and faster timing their excitement to one final thrust. She dug her nails into his back as he moaned.

He couldn't have known, could he? She pulled back and looked into his face, she could barely see in the darkness, but she could see his brown eyes. Admiring what they had accomplished he stepped back, giving her his signature grin, and they both began to get dressed. Was this all she wanted, or did she want him to know?

After shift, the night shift went out for drinks, everyone except Ibiki of course.

Sakura, Kotetsu, Genma, Izumo, and Yamato, squeezed into a booth near the back of the bar. As the conversation drifted into the night's case work, Sakura went up to the bar, joined shortly by Yamato.

"Hey, do you think that they ever talk about anything else?"

Sakura spun around to see who was speaking to her.

"Hey Yamato. No I think that they are all business."

"Oh I don't know that Kotetsu is quite the charmer."

"Kotetsu is not my type."

"That's right you like the quiet geeky type, who hide behind their work, and are emotionally unavailable."

Sakura stared a Yamato in disbelief, that something so rude came out of that mouth.

"Yamato I can not believe you just said that."

He stood there realizing it himself.

"God Sakura, I am so sorry I didn't mean, well what I meant was, I…"

"It's okay Yamato, just forget about it."

"No it's not okay, I am so sorry."

"Yamato, apology accepted, drop it."

Sakura smiled hoping Yamato would just move on to a different subject, and he did, a subject she didn't want to discuss.

"So Sakura, what's up with you and Sasuke?"

"Yamato that is none of your business, and it's over, so don't bring it up again, okay."

"Hey don't get snappy, I was just making conversation."

"Conversation Yamato, it's talking about your day or the weather not about someone's relationships."

"So Sakura how was your day? Some weather we've been having'."

Sakura smiled and laughed.

"Why are you so, so…?"

"Charming, funny, good looking?"

"No, immature and yet so smart?"

"I don't know, maybe it's you that makes me act this way."

"Stop flirting with me Yamato, I am not in the mood."

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the neck. She felt that spark, which she had become accustomed to in the secret Anbu encounters.

"Are you in the mood now?"

"Yamato, your intoxicated and so am I, so don't even think that we are doing anything tonight."

"What! Me? Never."

She laughed again, and touched his hand. They looked at each other for a moment, and then parted hands. Did he know, was he playing games with her? Sakura cleared her throat and began to speak again.

"Well, what is your current girlfriend situation?"

"Hey you can't sit there and scold me about bringing up Sasuke and then dig into my personal life?"

"It was just a question Yamato, and if you aren't man enough to talk about it fine, I wonder what Kotetsu doing right now."

"Alright, alright, you have coxed it out of me. I have been in this thing with someone right now."

"And? Dish, I want all of the juicy details."

She knew what he was about to spill and acting like it was news to her was going to be tough. They sat there for a moment having a silent battle on whether to continue or not.

"Anyway, I can't give out much info, but I can tell you it's hot and steamy."

"What's her name, how did you meet, is she even a woman?"

"What? I don't know?"

"You don't know it it's woman or not? Yamato that is weird, even for you."

"No, I don't know HER name, and I can't remember the first time we met."

"Well, that's heartbreaking, if you can't even remember meeting her."

"I remember I just don't think that you will understand."

"Try me."

"Sakura right here in the bar don't you have any modesty?"

"Yamato"

"Okay, she pulled me into the break room shower late night, about three weeks ago."

"Ooh, scandalous."

"Anyway, I can't explain exactly what it was like, but you know that the first time you want it to be this amazing thing and it turns out to be awkward and slightly weird. Well it was perfect she touched me like I was in one of my most erotic dreams and her lips. Her lips were talented and soft."

"Wow Yamato sounds like you have something there."

"I wish I knew."

"What does that mean?"

" I know that there is something passionate about the way we touch and I might even be falling for her, but I don't even know her."

"Maybe you do."

His gaze drifted toward Sakura's eyes and she noticed. Oh shit. He knows it's me he really knows. Before Sakura or Yamato could respond to that simple look that meant more than meets the eye, Izumo practically popped up in between them.

"Hey, are you to going to talk all night, because I want to go home, and Genma isn't leaving until we are all ready."

She pointed over to a very drunk Kotetsu leaning on a clear-headed Genma who shook his car keys like a baby with a rattle.

"Lets go."

"That's you Sakura, now Yamato where do you live?"

"I live in the West Vegas Regal Apartments, number 128."

"Really I live just a few apartments down from that, number 133."

Genma was standing next to them now still helping Kotetsu with his current loss of balance.

"That's nice now that we know Sakura and Yamato live in the same apartment building, can we go? Isumo, help me with Kotetsu."

As they all headed for the exit Genma and Izumo virtually dragging Kotetsu out, Sakura glanced in Yamato's direction. He showed no sign of knowing it was Sakura and yet she was worried like never before.

They reached the apartments within an hour or so, and Yamato and Sakura helped each other up the stairs. Sakura expected Yamato to at least walk her to her door, but by the time they got to his, she could tell that he was ready to turn in. As Sakura headed down the hall Yamato called to her.

"Hey Sakura, your not going to tell anyone about my mystery woman, are you?"

"No Yamato, I won't."

She entered her apartment relieved and disappointed. She didn't want him to know, but deep down inside some part of her kind of did.

Around midnight Yamato awoke to a sound coming from the front of his apartment, he was about to reach for his Kunui when he realized that someone was knocking on his door. He managed to get out of bed , put on a pair of boxers, and head for the door. He opened it to find Sakura standing there in what appeared to be a old San t-shirt, and a pair of shorts.

"Sakura what are you doing, it's midnight?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"I don't know why your standing in front of my door Sakura, because I am not you."

"No, you really don't know who she is."

"Sakura get in here." He pulled her inside out of the cold and sat down with her on the couch. "Sakura it's really late and I don't thing that you should be knocking on my door while still buzzed and…"

His speech was cut off by Sakura's lips pressing against his. She pulled back almost as quickly as she had kissed him and he just sat there shocked.

"Those lips." Was all Yamato could manage to speak, and in that single kiss Sakura knew that he knew it was her, that his mystery woman was her. After a few minutes of silence Yamato decided to talk.

"Sakura, it's you. Not that it's a bad thing, just never imagined it would be. I have feelings for you and feelings for this woman that I don't know, and it turns out that I do know her. I couldn't be happier." As he reached in to kiss her she hesitated.

"Yamato I don't know what I want from this. I knew in the beginning that it was about the pleasure of it, but every time we touch, every time I see you or hear you, I…" She paused and Yamato prepared for the worst.

"I want more."

"I can give you more Sakura, I can give you all of me."

Moments later they were embraced in a kiss to shatter all of the kissed they have shared in the past three weeks. As they made their way back to Yamato's bedroom, to his bed, They undressed. Sakura's shirt was the first to go revealing her petite breasts to Yamato's warm hands. Then the lower half, his boxers and her shorts.

They fell onto the bed like to teenagers who got drunk for the first time and decided to have sex on their parents bed. He touched every part of her, first with his hands and then with his lips; giving extra attention to the spots he knew would drive her crazy. Sakura pulled Yamato on top of her with a gentle grace and whispered into his ear.

"I want you, I want you to make love to me like the first time in the break room shower."

He leaned in a whispered back.

"I will, if you will." A huge smile played across Sakura's face, she knew that she made the right choice to let Yamato know it was her all along.

The minutes past slowly this time, each one in a passionate tangle with the others. He had sex with this woman before, a lot in fact over the past three weeks, but this and the first time they let go to their feelings was perfect. Sakura Arched her back into Yamato as he slipped his hard cock into her.

He then began to move back and forth with her rocking motions. Sakura gripped the bed sheet with one hand and pulled Yamato's lips to hers with the other. They moved together until Sakura knew she was almost there, and Yamato knew it. He quickened his pace and groaned with her, as she screamed out his name. They came at the same time, sending a shock through their bodies. As Yamato climbed off of Sakura and nestled in the bed beside her he started to speak with a grin on his face.

"Well that wasn't anything like I remember. Are you sure it was you?"

Sakura playfully smacked at him as he giggled.

"You are so rude, I can't believe I love you." Yamato started at her with awe as Sakura put a hand over her mouth.

"You love me?"

"I do, I just didn't know how to tell you. Through all of my tricking and mystery, I really did fall for you."

"I am glad because I kick naked woman out of my bed unless she admits she loves me."

"Do you really want me to beat you up again?"

"I would hardly call that beating me up Sakura, it was more like being slapped with pillows."

"Oh so you want me to hit you with pillows then?" Sakura stood up on Yamato's bed buck naked with a pillow in each hand as Yamato shielded his face with his arms.

"Alright, alright, you win I love you too."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, but I know something else that it is." He pulled her down and on top of him, and kissed her fiercely on the lips. As the night began to get longer they both laid curled up and tangled in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep.

End

This was my first Fan Fiction please review and tell me what you think. I am working on a piece with Genma and Sakura next. I hope you like it, and thank you for reading it.

Eralda


End file.
